Bale forming apparatus heretofore devised and particularly compaction apparatus mounted on vehicles for use in refuge collecting have generally provided a material compression ratio of approximately four or five to one.
Typical vehicle mounted compaction apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,111 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,313 wherein a ram is employed for compacting refuge into a storage compartment for subsequent dumping.
Certain other compaction devices for example of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,044 have compressed refuge into relatively low density bales which were individually conveyed into a storage compartment on the vehicle. In an effort to maintain bales in a compacted condition, certain other apparatus for example of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,683 was developed wherein the compacted material was urged into cartons or tied with wire as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,164 to maintain the bales in a relatively dense integral condition.
Apparatus heretofore devised for forming dense integral bales has been unnecessarily complicated and expensive to manufacture, operate and maintain.